zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/So you're a Gryffindor
Congratulations on being sorted into the house of the lions! Gryffindor is a noble house that is known for housing some of the biggest heroes of the wizarding world...it is in the nature of many Gryffindors to be heroic, after all. Gryffindor is best associated with the element of fire, and it is common to see fiery or hotheaded Gryffindors. Gryffindor's colors are red and gold to match the fire theme, and their animal is a lion...a creature used to symbolize courage. "Our emblem is the lion, the bravest of all creatures" Yes, Gryffindor is best known as the house most focused on in Harry Potter's journey, as it is the house that not only Harry was sorted in, but many of his friends and mentors. However, there's even more reason than just protagonist privilege to like Gryffindor... Why you should be glad to be a Gryffindor: *Gryffindors are courageous; willing to stand up to wrongdoers and willing to fight against injustice *Gryffindors are also more than willing to stand up for what they believe in *Gryffindors are "doers", people that make things happen instead of sitting around and waiting for them *Gryffindors are chivalrous, helping people who can't stand up for themselves, or for those who are deemed less *Gryffindors are often the first to charge into a situation and the first to defend their friends Your Common Room Who could say that Gryffindors don't have style? After all, we have the ultra-comfy Gryffindor Tower on the seventh floor, placing our common room and dorms higher on the castle than any of the others. In order to get in, one must tell the appropriate password to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Based on video game information, the Fat Lady may not allow others from other houses into the dormitory unless she is sure they don't have malicious intent, which may make Gryffindor a pretty secure place. Gryffindor's common room is circular, full of squashy armchairs,and lined with tables. It features a bulletin board where school notices, ads, and other materials are posted. One wall is dominated by a fireplace with some of the aforementioned squashy armchairs around it, while another wall features a large window that looks out onto the lovely Hogwarts grounds for a spectacular aerial view. The walls are adorned with scarlet tapestries that depict witches, wizards, and various creatures. It is often the place where Gryffindors celebrate their victories by partying. The dormitories are accessed by two passages that open to spiral staircases, with one staircase leading to where the dorm rooms for male students and the other staircase leading to the rooms for female students. The dorm rooms are warm, with red bedspreads and drapes around each bed. Additional benefits of being a lion Can't tell me there isn't anything good about being in the house of Harry Potter. That's right, Gryffindor has not just one of the most notable wizards of all time, but two if you include Harry's mentor, the great Albus Dumbledore. It also has had given the most wizards and witches willing to fight Voldemort at any given time, but Gryffindor heroics might play a part in this. Gryffindor tower, however, offers a perfect view of a lot of the grounds and it also has the distinct advantage of being not too far from the astronomy tower compared to the other houses, so Gryffindors won't have to hike up at least six flights of stairs in the middle of the night like a Hufflepuff might to attend astronomy - which is mandatory for students. Gryffindors reap the rewards of their status. They are seen in a more positive light than Slytherins (except by Slytherins themselves), and they aren't given as much flak as Hufflepuff is. Even if they can come off as arrogant, hotheaded, or pointlessly heroic, these heroics are also what makes Gryffindor very respected. Gryffindors are the first to take a stand against perceived evil or injustice and they are also the first ones willing to speak their minds about it. Gryffindors also have a strong innate desire to save and protect others before themselves, willing to throw themselves on the line for loved ones. After all, look at James and Lily Potter, who put themselves between their beloved infant son and Lord Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard at the time. Look at Minerva McGonagall, who was constantly willing to face danger to protect her students. Hell, even look at Ron Weasley, who was willing to risk his life for his friends in the chess game at the tender age of eleven! All in all, Gryffindor has many strengths in spite of its perceived weaknesses, and is a house for not only the brave, but for those who are fiercely loyal and protective of their loved ones. Notable Gryffindor users *Dark Seeker Kotsu (me) *Liquid speaker *CookiePirate *Ibbe Posey *BardockGoku (probable - he is Gryffindor epitomized) *Guardian Demon *Some ghost Category:Blog posts